


Just Be

by ShadowSpires



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge; Jay Dick [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment on the mats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be

“Umph!” Jason hit the mats, and all the air left his lungs as Nightwing came down on top of him, pinning him to the giving surface.

Jason tensed to try to throw the other off, when the lack of movement and warm breath against his neck clued him in to the fact that Dick was less pinning than…hugging. The arms which had come up to grab and throw instead wrapped around muscled shoulders and pulled him tight against his chest, so the rise of Dick’s chest as he breathed pressed him ever tighter to Jason.

Jason hummed contentedly, letting the adrenalin of the spar wash through him, running gentle fingers through the silk of Dick’s black hair. Dick presence, weight and warmth and scent, caused Jason’s cock to swell lazily against the hard abs pressing against it, but he ignored it.

They too rarely had the opportunity to just be.

“Something the matter, Dick?” Jason asked, as Dick snuggled deeper into his embrace. Dick liked contact, to a degree Jason had needed to become accustomed, but this kind of cuddling normally only happened in bed, or when something had disturbed the other.

“Nuh-uh” Dick murmured into Jason’s neck, letting himself go boneless, secure in Jason’s arms, and in the confines of their apartment.


End file.
